Garro
Garro (ギャロ Gya-Roh) is a male Eastern Sergal, his year of birth is tough to place, landing somewhere in the very first decade of the Rain-Calendar, being part of the New Age canon on Planet Tal. His current fate is unknown, he was last seen limping around the streets of the Shigu Dukedom, in his old age. Profile Appearance Garro is a somewhat average heightened Easterner, standing tall at 198cm (6’6”) sporting an overall black fur coat and a white underbelly. His mane shows signs of age as trace light strands of hair growing alongside the black mane-hair can be seen, he usually holds it in a small ponytail at the back due to his more brutish demeanor. As a result, he does not really care for his mane all that much, preferring to have it wavy and scraggly, when compared to others. Perhaps one of his most notable fur features is the streak of black fur running across his torso from his keel, all the way down to his groin. His eyes are of a light blue and feature dark, black stripes of fur underneath, occurring naturally. His tongue is split, a sign of loyalty towards the Shigu Clan he willingly embraced as General Rain’s reputation started to grow and spread across the land. It features a darker color pigmentation than the usual flesh tones. Personality Garro’s mother was a Reono slave to a rich hunting lodge owner, he thoroughly despised his father for not acknowledging him as his son, being labeled a bastard. The Shigu clansmen were the only family Garro has ever really known. Prior to that, growing up in the village of Saltrim, he never quite could stomach the hunting profession, although attempted and succeeded to train within the ranks as one. Garro’s thirst for battle and adrenaline stemmed when pitted against other Eltus. A pleasure derived from the sport of fighting others, for fame or coin. Pit fights in Saltrim were a common form of entertainment, which Garro excelled at. When the Shigu finally reached the village with their recruitment drive, they happened upon Garro’s prowess being demonstrated in an uneven, brutal pit fight, where he was vetted against two fellow tribesmen Sergals and one sieg northerner of unknown origins. Making use of his blood-lust in order to overcome the odds, he eventually outmaneuvered himself out of a headlock by dislocating his own shoulder, and bested the two Sergals, with the odd sieg scurrying off. The Shigu recruiters approached him and offered him the chance to potentially satiate his lust for battle in more productive manners, and thus, Garro joined the Shigu clan. Within it, he learned of strict discipline and nurtured his as of yet, uncompromising moral code, built on the tenet of “Live to fight another day, no matter the cost.”. As a character, he represents one of the more darker sides of being a willing, Shigu clansmen in its early days, helping to build the Kingdom up through various means and forge its future, but also to uphold general traditions and keep the Wolf religion alive and well, a general goodness to the common folk which they sorely need to rely on and sleep well at night. Prone to violent fits of anger, Garro, on multiple occasions, showed emotional depth and a desire to atone for most of his past acts of violence. The only strong identity he has as an Eltus is that of a soldier. Without that, when the war is over, he will initially struggle to fit into the new Shigu society, before eventually finding his place in the new Dukedom. Garro’s not so friendly manner, even when speaking with those he considers friends, remains a constant source of obstinacy. Due to his general demeanor and behavior on the field of battle, Leeric noted of the brute; That despite Garro suffering grievous injuries such as his right leg being broken to the point of suffering a permanent limp or other various bone fractures across his arms and ribcage, the brash reality of it would be that unless told, he would not stop fighting. Thus after months of internal debate, much to his chagrin, Garro was assigned to internal affairs as part of the Castle’s personal retinue. Amongst general details, he also had to deal with taking care of and safeguarding Rain’s offspring, which Garro utterly despised, but agreed to serve nonetheless. Although he can come across as very blunt and of clear barbarous cruelty, he is at his core, a good soldier, doing his duty and serving with loyalty. Biography to the ongoing Manga and its story, this section will remain WIP until canonical events are set in stone properly. Trivia As opposed to popular belief, Garro is not named after the character "Garou" from One Punch Man, he is named after one of my favorite characters in Warhammer 40k: Nathaniel Garro Though I do have to admit, "Garou"'s theme is quite fitting for him. [Theme song] Category:Sergal Category:Character Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Eltus Category:Male